Youtube life
by bakugan115
Summary: Holiwis
1. Youtube life : Linea Lyra

**Youtube life : Linea de LyraGamer**

Lyra estaba muy feliz grabando un video de pokemon hasta que una voz familiar la interrumpio era la voz de su primer video en ese instante le entro una nostalgia tremenda ella penso que sylcred o estaba haciendo pero se hoy a de una puerta

Voy a ver - dijo ella y armándose de valor entro

La habitación estaba totalmente oscura detrás se cerro la puerta su voz siguió escuchándose todo el tiempo su voz ella muy asustada comenso a caminar por un pasillo donde en cada cuadro estaban fotos de sus vídeos de los especiales de las series incluso vlogs todo ella seguia asustada hasta que callo por una escalera

Ayy eso duele mejor veo por donde piso - decia Lyra enojada

No odias ser youtuber alguna ves - decia una voz extraña

Quien habla ? - pregunto

Una sombra una sombra tuya - en ese mismo instante la habitación cambio a unos comentarios

No me hagas recordar eso - Lyra asustada corrio

No recuerdas insultos por esto Youtube , no vallas por allí solo encontraras desgracias - Decía la sombra

Lyra siguió corriendo hasta que encontró una puerta que decía : "Esta es la puerta del valor solo entra si lo tienes" ella entro pero se encontró un lugar hermoso con unicornios y arco iris y pokemons pero algo iba mal ella sentía una presencia extraña en el ambiente

Miren es Lyra - Decía un momeko

Si soy yo pequellin - abrazándolo

Oye señora Lyra sabe que hay en esa cueva puede ir a ver - Señala una cueva que esta al lado de una catarata

Voy a ir pero alguien me acompañara - un absol se acerca y la sigue ella con un tono de felicidad lo abraza y entran

La cueva era bastante hermosa por dentro pero la voz de su primer video seguia resonando y comentarios de sus primeros haters también ella no sabia que hacer una voz decía : "No ves lo que haces solo sal y demuestra que no tienes valor"

Yo si tengo valor yo siempre e tenido - Gritando Lyra y cayéndose a un hoyo

Alli Lyra veia una persona le resultaba familiar era sylcred a esa persona la estaban torturando

Dejenlo dejenlo - Gritaba Lyra con lagrimas

No ves que te estan controlando el no es el de verdad es para que dejes Youtube - Dijo el absol

Pero porque ? - Afectada

Bueno tu haces feliz a la gente verdad ellos son destructores de sonrisas mejor dicho de sentimientos tu haces diferentes sentimientos Alegria , Tristesa , Risa etc. Pero ellos quieren lo contrario y como cualquier persona tienes debilidades y si te destruyen un candado en el rey de las tinieblas seria destruido bueno ellos estan manipulando todo y otra cosa eso comen - Al absol le llega una flecha matandolo

ABSOL NOOOOO - llorando entre frase decía Lyra acercándose al absol

IJIJIJI No ves tu debes caer en la tristesa deja de hacerla esos comentarios de insultos y odios son mas que suficientes - Decia la sombra

Si si - decia Lyra sin expresion en su cara

Entonces toma esto y cuando te lo pongas en el cuello ya no habra mas tu - decia riendose entre frases

Si si - Lyra tomando el collar

NO LO ACEPTES - dijo una voz

Era Xeray diciéndole todo lo que sabia de ella

Cállate - decia la sombra y le lanza una flecha

Lyra tienes que recordar - diciendo las palabras como si un cuchillo le enterraran en cada palabra

Xeray - viendo el collar

XERAY NO - Lyra llorando a un mas

Lyra toma el collar y lo rompe

Nunca sabes lo que hice aunque hayan insulto conoci a mis amigos aqui a Khylen a Dashi a Xeray tu no puedes decirme yo doy felicidad yo la puedo dar no me importa los insultos son mentiras yo doy amor yo doy risas y o doy muchos sentimientos PORQUE YO SOY LYRA - A Lyra le aparece un collar

Lyra ese collar es el collar de el valor haci puedes tranformarte en una especia de chica magica - grito el absol apenas podiendo hablar

Lyra se pone el collar y se transforma

!JODETE JODETE Te voy a vences mal ! !Lyra !

A Lyra le sale la espada maestra y el escudo de Link y el poder de fuego de Mario

Creo que este es tu fin - Lyra empieza a golpear a la verdadera forma de la Sombra y la destruye

Una puerta se habre el absol se levanta y teletransportan a Xeray a un lugar seguro el absol le dice a Lyra que tendra que entrar en esa puerta esperando a los otros sentimientos y que el batallara junto a ella en su proxima batalla

Bien gracias absol - Soltando una sonrisa y entrando

- **PROXIMO CAP LINEA DE SYLCRED-**


	2. Youtube life : Linea Sylcred

despues de llegar de trabajar Sylcred cansado ve que Lyra no esta el se preocupa y la busca entonces encuentra esa puerta la puerta por la que entro Lyra el entro con una cuchara no tenia mas tiempo derrepente una pequeñea criatura le aparece

Hola que haces - con un tono tierno

Bueno busco a mi amiga la has visto - con un poquito de miedo

Si sigueme - dejo que Sylcred pasara y mostro una cara diabolica

Guau que bonito lugar que es esto aqui esta Lyra - Con un tono de felicidad

Si si - empezando a tranformarse

la bonita criatura se transforma en la sombra intentando atacar a Sylcred pero Sylcred se da cuenta y escapa en ese momento entra a una puerta decia la puerta de la Inocencia el entra encuentra un lugar muy bonito y fotos y dulces estava muy alcolchado el lugar bonito en ese momento encuentra una pequeña nidorina

Oye tu quieres un dulce - dijo Sylcred

Yo no comería eso si fuera tu - con cara de advertencia

Porque es malo - asombrado

La inocencia a veces puede matarte ten cuidado pero te da un don increible ver las cosas como son - con una pequeña sonrisa

en el momento llega una sombra que empieza a persuadir a Sylcred para que se una al mal o deje de existir la sombra le dice que todos le dicen manco y lo odian por eso los juegos de Plataformas eso es porque te odian y te seguiran odiando para siempre

Sylcred no le creas el quiere persuadirte para destruirte y dejar tu poder para dar luz de lado y así abrir un candado de el - La nidorina salta por un tentáculo de la sombra

no debo hacerle caso a la sombra - la sombra empieza a hacer una alucinación de que el es Lyra

Si debo hacerle caso a mi Lyra - sylcred seguía diciendo eso

Que no ves te lava el cerebro - la sombra ataca a Nidorina

espera un momento Lyra nunca haría eso tu no eres Lyra Lyra es buena y tu no - con toda la fuerza le aparece un collar

ponte el collar Sylcred - lo dice con toda la fuerza

Yo tengo inocencia y tu no veo lo que es veo la verdad no la mentira - Sylcred empieza a brillar

aparece con un traje azul y verde con un arco

yo tengo el poder de la inocencia - toma el arco y la flecha empieza a brillar dándole a la sombra y venciendo la sombra

una puerta aparece y la Nidorina le dice que batallara con el hasta la muerte con una sonrisa media rara le dice

Gracias - y entran a la puerta

-PROXIMO CAP LINEA DE ANA O DE MIKA-


	3. Youtube life : Linea Ana

**Youtube life : Linea de Ana**

Ana un dia después de hacer todo o que tenia que hacer fue a jugar animal crosing happy home desinger pero ella sintió una presencia

Quien esta hay - dijo asustada

Alguien feliz - dijo la voz

No creo la gente feliz no asusta - dijo entre cortada

entonces sigue mi voz - dijo con un tono alegre

Ana siguió la voz de esa cosa ella estaba asustada pero devia hacerlo y si era peligroso para su familia en ese momento Ana vio una puerta de donde venia la voz ella entro sin pensarlo dos veces

Ella empezó a caer por un reloj

No vez Soy feliz con mis relojes - con un tono muy alegre

Si eres feliz - con un tono mejor

Pero sabes que y si te atrapo en uno de ellos - soltando risitas

Espera que pero tengo que cuidar hijos y mis subs - gritando cae en una manecilla

ATRAPENLA - Dijo la voz

unas criaturas de relojs la empezaron a perseguir

espera que hacen - ella empieza acorrer y saltar por una manecillas de los relojs

que la atrapen dije - con voz mas fuerte

Ana corre hacia una puerta en el suelo ella entra y ve unas paredes extrañas y cierra las puerta , tenia lagrimas en la cara

Oye tu deja de llorar - una cinturita estaba en la pared

quien eres tu - secándose las lagrimas

soy Lagosi el protector de la luz - con una sonrisa empieza a caminar

Yo soy Ana destino youtuber de Animal crosing - mas tranquila

Bueno creo que si sabes lo que es ser tu no es cierto tu desplegas un sentimiento de amor tu eres el amor mismo para batallar contra la oscuridad entoonces toma esta pistola - con esa sonrisa se fue y Ana se tele transporto hacia otro lugar

miren es la alcaldesa ana - dijo parches

Pero eres parches - Ana asustada cerro los ojos

Ana fue tele transportada a una habitación con dulces

Que rico no debería comer - dijo ella

De nuevo fue tele transportada

Se veía en unas paredes el odio que tiene la gente hacia a ella , Ana empezó a llorar y salio corriendo

Vez nadie te ama - dijo la voz

Pero todos me quieren todos - ana empezó a transformarse en una guerrera

!La heroina del amor y de youtube ! !ANA!

empezó a pelear con las criaturas de antes con su pistola ella es golpeada pero se levanta

!Tiro AMOR ! le da a una criatura y la destruye , Pero un numero la ataca aunque Parches se puso enfrente de ana para que no le pasara nada

Parches pero que hace usted aqui porque lo hiciste - dijo tirando lagrimas

porque te quiero ana - dijo apenas poniendo hablar

No entonces voy a batallar por el amor de todos - dijo ella y hiso su pistola ams grande

ella empieza a correr por las paredes disparando a todo ser

ATRAPENLA YA - Dijo la sombra

empieza a disparar a los monstruos pero lo esquivan entonces salta encima de ellos

Vengan por acá - lanzando una bomba de humo

Donde esta - dijo la sombra

Por acá - disparando a mas monstruos y derrotando a 5

Pero que pero - dijo asombrado

Creo que mejor dejo de hacer el tonto descubrí porque soy youtuber quiero darle amor a toda la gente que me aa toda entonces te tendre que destruir - diciendo esto su arma creció y le disparo a la sombra y la destruyo

se abrió una puerta y entro

FIN

linea de mika proxima


End file.
